Virtual Reality
by OpenOtaku
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray are all trapped in the struggles of their own worlds: Social standing, money, family rights... Will this game they encounter save these four struggling people? Or would death, pill popping and suicide be a more fitting choice? Join these four as their lives slowly begin to shift and burn. Each searching for a world parallel to that of the gaming world.
1. Prologue Part 1: Natsu Dragneel

_**Hello. Here is what I want to say. This is new, yes, I know another new one. Guild Wars is officially up and out of hiatus. I am currently writing a really long chapter to make it up to all of you for how long it took. Also, temporarily, The Missing Piece is you is on hiatus. Just until school starts, and everything is nice and calm again. So 'til then it will PROBABLY be on hiatus, but (probably I'll post anyways, so, technically becoming a hypocrite... yeah...) but I am being honest, and if the hiatus is the case, the hiatus it is, **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_** As I said earlier this is new. Yes, you must be thinking 'how does this crazed person make so many darn stories that never get finished?!' Well, to that, I AM TRYING! Alright, one final thought; this is a gaming based fan fiction. I'm particularly bad at them, also, I am not good with references, shuo, if I were to harm anything in gamer terms, please do not steal my name as an Otaku. Or my head. **_

_**Now, a word from our cast:**_

_**Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Mira,: OpenOtaku owns nothing whatsoever. Not the canon characters, or our Guest Nero Ruzuzaki. Boo hoo for her...**_

_**OpenOtaku: so cruel... Anyways, let's begin. **_

Chapter One:

_Exposure_

Just another normal day. Or at least that was what Natsu Dragneel thought to himself. The high school student sighed as he eyed the clock at the convenience store. '_It's only eight thirty?!' _His shift would be ending soon, but nine o'clock couldn't come fast enough. The pinkette drummed against the counter. This shift was rarely entertaining. It was long and boring. But at least it pays the bills. With the occasional drunk, or gang, it was pretty boring.

Suddenly, the double doors opened and a customer walked into the store. Natsu eyed the boy who had walked in. The boy was tall, yet, no less than average. The boy seemed to be no more than average, and no less than normal. He sauntered over to the counter, looking at the array of candy bars and gum. The boy groaned out of annoyance.

"Aw! There aren't any more snickers bars..." The older student whined. His black eyes seemed to dim, since his trip was for nothing. He straightened as he walked over to the mini aisles. He whistled as he strolled along, stuffing snacks into his pockets. The hooded boy kept looking up at Natsu. From what Natsu saw, the boy was just whistling as he strolled the store. He did this for a while, repeatedly looking up at Natsu, and Natsu looking back every now and again. Their cycle stopped as the hooded boy stopped at the ATM. He inserted his money, and typed in his code. After a few minutes the undergrad made a choking noise. Natsu's head shot up from the cash register. The boy retrieved his card from the ATM and turned to the door. As the boy neared the door, he nodded to Natsu who nodded back. As he stepped out of the door, the siren began the wail. Natsu's eyes grew as the boy then bolted.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted as he vaulted over the counter. As he turned he screamed, "Laxus, I'm heading out! Take care of my shift!"

In reply, "Take care of my shift' my**!" The blonde yelled as he ran out of the back room. He dashed to the front doors. "GET BACK HERE, NATSU!"

Natsu sprinted after the undergraduate the older boy was fumbling over his feet. The undergrad was quick, and light on his feet. Unlike Natsu who, despite being on the track team, wasn't very agile. Natsu kept tripping over small things: beer cans, papers, and whatever the people of Japan seemed to just enjoy throwing out. The guy he was chasing turned to see if Natsu was still tailing him and ran into a garbage can. The boy screeched as he hit his face off of the ground with a loud crack. And yet, he was still stumbling to his feet. And with the opportunity, he wasn't going to let this robber get away. Natsu tackled the undergraduate to the ground. He screamed. They rolled onto the ground. As they did this an object fell out of his pocket. Neither Natsu, nor the robber noticed. Natsu brought back his fist and punched the older kid across the face. The boy in return punched Natsu. This went on for a while. Until a group of police officers came along walking. This group was no other than The Trimen. Captain Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and his three lieutenants Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, and Eve Tearm. The four saw the boys fighting and rushed over to the two. They ripped the two boys from each other.

"Natsu, stop! Calm down!" Hibiki cried as he and Eve tried to hold Natsu back. It wasn't all that surprising to find Natsu beating up another. But a random stranger? Now, that was getting sad. "This was your last chance, Natsu you're under arrest-"

"NO!" Natsu shouted as he tried worm out of the officer's grasp. "This guy was trying to steal from the convenience store up the street!"

Ichiya looked down at the boy who was in his and Ren's grip. For some odd reason, the boy wasn't resisting. Ichiya looked at Ren, whose face was dashed. Ren's grip on the boy tightened. "Nero, is that true?"

Nero didn't dare look at the lieutenant. "I-It's not! I didn't steal anything- honest!"

Natsu almost laughed at the lies that were coming out of Nero's mouth, "Check 'im! He stole stuff! This guy bolted the minute the sirens went off! He is lying!"

Ichiya nodded at Ren as they patted down the boy, they found candy bars, bags of potato chips, cigarettes and these awkward looking key chains... Ren glowered at Nero who squeaked in response. "And you bought these?"

Nero nodded stiffly. Natsu hissed, "HE'S OBVIOUSLY LYING-!" Hibiki put his hand over Natsu's face.

"Hush, Natsu, let them talk." Natsu glared up at Hibiki and Eve. He was tempted... so tempted to lick- no, better yet, bite his hand.

Ichiya looked up at Ren warily, as he bid his attention back to Nero. "Can we see your receipt? Men."

Nero's face drained as he shook his head.

"Why can't we see it, Nero?" Ren was starting to lose his patience. "Do you want me to call your father again?"

Nero's head wheeled around as he began fumbling over his words. "Please! I-I lost my receipt! Honest! Please don't call dad!"

Ichiya gazed over to Natsu. "Were you there when this happened, men?"

Natsu nodded as he jerked his arm to no avail.

"I-Ichiya-sempai, he's obviously lying!" Desperation was clear in his voice. "Please, I d-didn't s-steal a-anything!"

Natsu stared at him. As he knelt there on the ground, he looked at the boy in the same direction. Nero was on his knees with his arms held behind his back. The only difference was his eyes were large. They shone with fear. He really didn't want to get arrested. Natsu sneered in the back of his mind. _'Who cares about him? He's the one who got himself in the situation.' _ But at the same time, Nero could be in the same case that Natsu was in not too long ago. Desperate to find his next meal, while trying to feed two others. _'Or' _Natsu rationalized in his mind. _'He's just a lowlife.' _Natsu sighed. It was probably the later, but still, he couldn't help but feel attached to this somehow... Natsu bit down on Hibiki's hand. Hibiki yelped in pain as he pulled his hand away and commenced to shake it. Natsu looked up at Ichiya who was glaring at the boy in this moment.

"Oi, why don't you leave me alone? I didn't do anything. Besides I have stuff to do," Natsu drawled as he rolled his eyes impatiently.

Ren snickered as he jerked Nero to his feet. Ichiya glared as he pulled out a bill of tickets. He was writing feverishly and when he was done he threw the paper onto the ground. "Ren, Hibiki, take both of them into custody, men,"

Natsu's eyes grew. "WHAT?! BUT-"

"Save your breath, "Hibiki hissed as he roughly brought Natsu to his feet. "We're not stupid,"

"Yes, Natsu," Eve started walking away with Ichiya. "We can tell when you lie. You've done it so many times before, we'd know a lie the minute it left your lips."

"Eve, pick up that ticket" Eve nodded as he walked over to where the fine was lying. He picked it up. And walked back to Ichiya, who was picking up Nero's stuff with little care, if any.

"H-HEY!" Nero yelled, "Be careful with those! They're important!-"

"Ahuh, sure that are, men," Ichiya stuffed them into his pockets carelessly.

Ren just rolled his eyes and shoved Nero forward. With a sudden misstep, Nero was falling face first onto the ground. Ren tried pulling up Nero, in a quick motion, Nero slipped under the cop, causing Ren to lose his grip. In the confusion of the moment Nero dashed towards Ichiya, who shrieked as he covered his face. Nero grinned as that gave Nero an open shot. Winding back his hand he struck Ichiya in the stomach, catching the Captain off Guard. As Ichiya clutched his stomach, Nero fished out his stuff from the man's pockets, and bolted.

Hibiki foolishly let go of Natsu as he, Ren, and Eve chased after Nero. Natsu grinned as he watched Ichiya fall to the ground. Nero must have hit him pretty hard.

"See ya, Ichi_- baka_!" Natsu turned on his heel and sauntered back to the convenience store. As he stepped through the doors he saw Laxus glaring in the direction of the double doors, "Laxus, I'm back,"

"You took long enough," Laxus scoffed as he went back into the back room, "The shift's pretty much over, so just go home,"

"Hey, Laxus take out the amount of the snacks that the guy back there took out of my paycheck. You've been taking one for the team for too long." Natsu said as he also entered the back room. Natsu walked to his designated locker and opened it.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Laxus grinned, "Here, it's this week's pay,"

"Are you serious?!" Natsu asked incredulously, "You already took out the money. Why am I not surprised?"

Laxus grinned, "Well that and the thirty minutes you weren't here,"

Natsu groaned, "How is a guy supposed to even pay rent with this?! This is only 9000 yen! Rent is 50,000 yen! And then, Happy's medical bills! And Wendy's dancing class!"

Laxus rolled his eyes, "That's your problem. Besides, you should have thought about that before you broke the exit door, and then let the guy get away."

Natsu grumbled to himself as he threw off his shirt. The locker door creaked open. He reached into his locker and grabbed his shirt out. He pulled on his graphic tee and slammed his locker shut. Checking that he had his wallet and his check he turned, bidding Laxus a good bye he stormed out of the back room. Natsu looked at the aisles and sneered. He trudged out of the store. A frown was eminent. As he stepped out of the store, it started to pour. Natsu growled at his own bad luck. The street lights finally turned on. Not that they actually helped you see. And Natsu really didn't care. Now he was left with figuring out what to do. This money wasn't going come close to the cost of Happy's cancer treatment. Natsu sighed. As he trudged down the street a shimmering object caught his attention. He turned to it. As he walked over to it he recognized the item. It was one of those keychain things that Nero had. Natsu crouched down and picked it up. It felt light in his hand. The keychain was smooth against his hand and cool to the touch.

On the keychain it read:

"_Close your eyes and make a wish... When you wake up, it will become a reality"_

Natsu paused a moment thinking about that, "A wish huh?"

"Maybe I should return it," Natsu flipped the keychain like a coin, "Nah, it could be compensation for what I just lost,"

Natsu caught it, a grin on his face. "Besides, what lose is a little trinket to the guy anyways? He has enough of them already,"

With that, Natsu proceed to walk away.

It's dark. Happy Dragneel coughed into his mittens. Wendy rubbed his back, trying to ease the pain. Or at least, that's what Natsu-nii did when Happy began to cough. The rain didn't seem to make the situation better. Happy's shoulders shook.

"It's okay, Happy-chan, Natsu-nii will be here soon!" Wendy said urgently. Natsu was later than usual. It was 9:15 and still no sign of Natsu. The lady who was watching them, told them that they had to leave. The lady was 'busy'. In other words, she didn't want to watch two sickly children any later than she had to. So she threw them out. Now, they waited for Natsu-nii to come get them.

Happy looked down at his mittens. The sight that Wendy and he saw made their stomachs dropped. Blood covered their soft, fluffy surface.

"Happy?!Wendy?!" Both of the little children looked up at the voice.

Both felt relief. "NATSU-NII!" They ran to their big brother, Natsu looked at them in confusion.

"Why aren't you inside?! Why are you out here?! In the rain?! Wasn't Evergreen watching you?!" Natsu demanded. The kids couldn't meet Natsu's gaze, "She kicked you out again, didn't she?"

Wendy hastily shook her head, not wanting to see her big brother lose his temper and go to jail again. Happy was too busy gawking at his blood stained mittens.

"I swear that B-" Natsu was about to storm up to Evergreen's door.

"Natsu-nii," Natsu growled as he turned to face a small pair of mittens covered in blood. Natsu knelt down. Natsu tentatively took Happy's hands and stared down at them. "My throat hurts,"

Natsu brought Happy's small moistened hands to his chest. "I'd give you my lungs if I could," Natsu felt his heart constrict. He hated seeing Happy or Wendy in any pain, "I'd give you them in a heartbeat," Natsu slowly let his little brothers hands go. He stood up turned back to Evergreens door. Natsu punched his hand through Evergreen's door. On the other side the high schooler heard screaming. With a pleased grin and swirled on his heel, grabbing both of his little siblings, he ran. Happy was on his shoulders while Wendy's hand was gripped to Natsu graphic tee.

Happy shrieked happily as did Wendy. Natsu smiled his toothy grin. All three of them ran into the night.

_It would be one the last times they would ever share a laugh like that._

_**A Quick look at the next chapter:**_

_####_

There is a sickening feeling that when you finally realize you lose everything. When you realize you just destroyed any chance of happiness again. When your eyes want to overflow and your heart feels tightens with pain. You know you're there, but shock pulls you to the reverie of your mind. Gray had faced that reality. With the death of his adoptive mother. Now he sat in that very family estate, the very place his mother had tried so hard to avoid. Gray sat in Ur's library. A book lay spiraled on the desk. This was the beginning of Ur's dairy...

Or at least that is what the maid, Juvia had explained to him. This was where she used to go before Ur had found Gray.

The high-schooler hunched over the pages. These were his mother's and he would cherish them more than anything...

"Gray-nii?" A small voice called out.

Almost anything.

_**And scene, so was it good was it bad, please comment with the idea in mind**_

_**That **_

_** More comments= more chapters= more happy peps. So, this was the first chapter,**_

_**So, tell me whether or not this is worth continuing. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this and such. Now, the next chapter of Guild Wars is calling, **_

_**JA ne **_

_**Open Otaku.**_


	2. Prologue Part 2: Gray Fullbuster

_**Alright, I rewrote this chapter after not liking the outcome personally. I apologize for the delay! I had to rewrite this chapter, because it seemed rushed and I went... over board...**_

_**I own nothing!**_

There is a sickening feeling that when you finally realize you lose everything. When you realize you just destroyed any chance of happiness again. When your eyes want to overflow and your heart feels tightens with pain. You know you're there, but shock pulls you to the reverie of your mind. Gray had faced that reality. With the death of his adoptive mother. Now he sat in that very family estate, the very place his mother had tried so hard to avoid. Gray sat in Ur's library. A book lay spiraled on the desk. This was the beginning of Ur's dairy...

Or at least that is what the maid, Juvia had explained to him. This was where she used to go before Ur had found Gray.

The high-schooler hunched over the pages. These were his mother's and he would cherish them more than anything...

"Gray-nii?" A small voice called out.

Almost anything. Gray reluctantly pulled his eye up at see a small girl standing before the desk with large tears running down her pale skin. The knotted mess of her black hair seemed to be the reason the girl was crying. Gray stretched from his chair and sauntered over to his little sister with little anxiety, "Ultear, what happened to your hair?"

Ultear whimpered as she looked up at her elder brother with miserable eyes. "I fell."

Gray rose an eyebrow as he inspected the small child's hair. "Oh really? Or was it that you ran outside too quickly," Gray inquired, tugging a lock of matted black hair, "And now it's a big tangled mess?"

Ultear looked down shamefully as she kicked the ground with her small shoe. "Gray-nii I fell! I fell!"

Gray sighed looked at the dirt and mud covered little girl. "Then, go get yourself cleaned up. After we'll patch you up and I'll take care of the baseball in your hair. Ultear froze as she gulped and dragged herself out the door. Gray smirked to himself as he turned back to the pile of papers and books sprawled in the room. Chuckling to himself he slowly began to clean up his mess. Placing each paper in it's own special place; and setting each book back in it's rightful place. By the time he'd done that, he was sure the child had successfully began to take her bath and finish soon. So he busied himself with pulling out his little sisters favorite pajamas, little pink footie pajamas with white roses and unicorns embroidered into the design. He set it on the pink bed in Ultear's bedroom. This would be was his new life... This _was _his life. Ur was no longer there, it was just Ultear and him. Gray stared down at the pink bed, his eyes brimmed with small beads trailing down his cheeks. The orphan gripped the clothes in his hands as his shoulders shook.

"Ur..." Gray sniveled hoarsely, "How am I supposed to do this?!" Gray knelt by the bed as he buried his face into the blankets. Lately, Gray had been lost. No longer did he have someone who'd take care of everything. He'd be the one taking care of Ultear. There was no one else...

Or at least that's how he felt.

Leon walked down the halls with a frown on his face. Another day of having to deal with his wretched job of being a police officer. And then some random kid ran into him. The very same boy the Trimen were chasing after. Leon's wandering mind allowed this boy (A.k.a Nero) to get away as well, but he did get this blue... keychain thing that the boy dropped. Leon sighed as he came to the end of the hallway.

He was pulled out of his sulking by hoarse crying. The sound of shoulders shaking and nazaled wails. Leon paused listening to cries. They were too low to be Ultear's and no one else in the house cried either. Leon pulled off his feet as he followed the sound, his feet padded soundlessly on the floor. As he approached Ultear's room he stopped in his tracks, slightly astonished.

Leon starred as Gray sobbed into his little sister's bed sheets. Leon watched the boy snivel and sob. And something about seeing him like that didn't sit well with Leon. Gray, the boy who never cried, not even at his only mother's funeral, was now on his knees sobbing. Leon frowned as something in his heart clenched. Leon gripped his hand as he strode into the room, a look of remorse doned his features as he abruptly plopped onto the bed, causing the raven to squeak as his head shot up. Tears ran down his face while snot drizzled from his nose, collecting at his upper lip as he whimpered. Gray stared at Leon as he quickly attempted to wipe his face. An attempt that failed, as his tears continued to fall. Leon chuckled to himself as he pulled Gray into a hug, stunning the orphan even further.

"Leon what the h-" Gray began to protest as blush rose into his cheeks. "Let go of me-"

Leon grabbed a pillow and wiped his younger cousins face with it. "Stop crying, it makes you look stupid."

Gray glared at his cousin, "Kiss my ass,"

Leon made a face, "No thanks. Anyways," His eyes wandered to the area in which the pillow that was stained in tears and snot. "You're thinking of Ur against aren't you?"

Gray sucked in a breath while looking away and shoving the pillow into his cousin's face. "Go to hell."

Leon frowned as he shoved the pillow back into Gray's face, "I can't go to hell, I'm already here,"

Gray sniffled as he looked away, "whatever,"

Leon grinned as he looked around, "Maybe I should call Juvia..."

"Do that, I'll tell Juvia and Auntie you slept with the last maid and forced her to quit from embarrassment,"

A vein in Leon forehead popped, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"I got proof," Gray grinned.

"And I have proof of you crying," Leon quickly grabbed his cell phone and snapped a photo of Gray's tear streaked face. Gray looked at him vehemently. "If you show anyone I swear I'll rip you a new a-"

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Ultear ran in with a towel wrapped around her small body.

"You're playing without me!" Ultear yelled as she jumped on the two boys. Gray blushed while Leon just laughed as he coasted her back into the bathroom with her blue and pink pjs.

"We aren't! Leon-chi promises!" Leon grins as Ultear pouts, "Now, go put on your pjs!"

"But-"

"No buts! I can't play with you when you're naked!"

Ultear grumbled as she snatched her pajamas and ran into the bathroom. Gray breathed a sigh as the door clothes and Leon turned. Gray became stiff as he glared up at the elder man. Leon smirked as he fished in his pocket. Gray glowered at the... thing smirking in front of him. As Leon pulled out his hand he tossed the object to Gray who unconsciously caught it.

Gray looked down at the keychain as he ran his hand along the smooth plastic.

Leon looked down at Gray before nodding and walking out of the room, "I better go before Ultear comes out,"

Gray smirked as he watched his cousin leave. He flipped over the keychain in his hand and on the other side it read:

_"Make a wish..._

_ And it'll come true..._

_ With a price..."_

_**Alrighty, on to the outlook of the next week's chapter:**_

Lucy took in a breath as she stood in the cold alley. Her blond hair whipped around in the cold wind as she trudged through the snow in her knee high black combat boots. Her foot steps were quiet as she busied herself with the soft sound of the feet patting against the ground. The night was brisk as sirens rang out through the city streets. The buildings were old and dilapidated as the shadows flickered as cars passed by the street in front of the alley.

"Lucy!" The blond turned her choppy hair swaying as she turned to look at the person who called her. None other than himself. "What the hell are you doing out here?!"

Jude got into his daughter's face while screaming at the shorter blond.

"What's it look like old man?!" Lucy smirks while she get into her father's face. "I'm leaving asshole and there ain't nothing you can do about it,"

_** Thank you for reading! I hope you'll like and review! Oh, mind you more reviews equals more motivation to continue. I apologize if it is rushed or anything. And finally, please tell what was wrong, what I did well and you want me to continue and what I should change. I am open to all criticism so don't be shy and leave a comment!**_

_** Ja ne**_

_** OpenOtaku**_


End file.
